The road of termoil and hatred
by Pippin the Wandering Soul
Summary: A woman is forced to run into the sewers. but when she is seriously injured, will someone save her in time?


I do not own the Ninja Turtles. I just own Eve. Part of this story is inspired by Jaavi's movie clip. Well, enough of my rambling and on with the story.  
  
A loud shriek fills the cold, dark air. Shadows bounce off the walls of closed and empty stores. By the looks of it, some stores were broken into and have been ransacked of all their contents. Some thieves are chasing a woman, a tall thin woman in her early 20's. Apparently she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was just getting her car when she witnessed the thieves robbing a sports store, and now the thieves are trying to get her so she can be shut up before she gets to police.  
  
The thin layer of snow causes her to slip a couple of times, but she manages to stay ahead of her pursuers. Trying to shake them off, she turnes a corner, but realizes her mistake seconds later. She halts in a dead-end allyway. The woman quickly looks around for someplace to hide or for an escape route. Seeing no way out but where she entered, she accepts her fate of death. A cough catches her attention. She turns around to see the thieves block her from her only way out. Looking at each of the thieves, she sees that all have a weapon of some kind.  
  
"Looks like you're out of luck." One of the thieves spoke.  
  
"If you let me leave, I swear I would not tell anyone what I saw." She pleaded while stalling for time to plan an escape.  
  
"And how do we know you will keep your promise?" Another asked.  
  
"I dunno. I guess you would just have to trust me." She replied.  
  
As the woman spoke, a partially covered manhole caught her eye and she slowly made her way towards it.  
  
I'm sorry, but we just can't accept that." The first spoke.  
  
The first few of the group made a lunge at her, but she was to fast for them and went for the manhole. She quickly lifted the cover up and slid into the sewer below, barely missing the grasp of one of the thieves. Hearing them follow her, she headded off into a direction. Not knowing where she was going, she just ran and ran. What seemed like forever, she slowed down a bit, but didn't notice a fatal hazard ahead of her. Passing a broken pipe jutting from the surface of the water in the sewer, she created a deep cut in her leg. Pain went through her body. It was so intense, it caused her to scream and fall to the ground. Propping herself against the wall of the sewer, she took off her jacket and tore off an arm piece to tie it around her leg. After waiting for the pain to subside a little, she slowly got up and started limping around to find a manhole cover.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she had to stop and rest. Leaning against the wall of the sewer, she looked around to see if she could find anything. Seconds later, something caught her eye. Thinking it was a night shift city water works worker, she called out.  
  
"Hey! Can you hear me? I have been seriously injured, and I need medical help! Please help me! Come back!"  
  
She waited for a short while for the person to come back. Now she was feeling dizzy and nauseated from the blood loss. She slid down to sit and put her head between her knees. Minutes later she was going in and out of conciousness. Trying to stay awake, she thought she heard footsteps, then blacked out. Reagaining counciousness what she thought was a few seconds later, she saw a face. That face had a certain expression, an expression she remembered. Two of her friends had that same expression. It was a combo expression. It was the face of anger, depression, and boredom.  
  
Even though she saw the face in a blurred fashion, she could tell he was talking to her, but could not comprehend what he was saying because her hearing was fading in and out and was getting fuzzy. Forced to close her eyes, she was not able to see what was going on. Before blacking out for the last time, she felt she was being lifted and carried before her senses blacked out as well as her mind. 


End file.
